


giving it my best shot

by PrettyLittleWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, dat chocolate ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleWings/pseuds/PrettyLittleWings
Summary: Darcy is ready to spend Saturday in the lab until Bucky is able to *ahem* change her mind.





	giving it my best shot

Darcy’s eyes popped open. It was raining hard outside the window, and she could hear the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. Squinting at the clock across the room, she saw that it was 11:25 a.m., a respectable time for a Saturday morning. However, Darcy had plans to spend today in the lab. Jane was gone for the weekend, but she still could be down there organizing and preparing for the coming week. Besides, being in the lab alone was always a little thrilling to her. 

Just then, the warm lump next to her shifted, and Darcy remembered who was in bed next to her. Not that she had forgotten, of course. How could she forget those strong muscles, those impossibly blue eyes, and that sexy metal arm? 

Bucky rolled over, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Darcy patted his hand and turned her head to see him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. His lashes, which were dark and ridiculously long, brushed his cheeks, and his hair was messy-cute from sleep. It almost hurt her to wake him, but the lab was calling. 

“Bucky?” she whispered, leaning her tipping her head back against his. “Bucky, I’m going to get up.”

The arm around her waist only tightened as Bucky made a disapproving noise and cuddled closer. Darn those sexy muscles. They made him too strong for moments like these. There was no way she was getting away easily. 

“I’m just going to go down to the lab,” she continued, gently trying to work her way out of his grasp. “You can come see me there if you want. Or I’m sure Steve would want to hang out with you for a while. I don’t think he’s away on a mission right now.”

Bucky made a growling sound as she managed to slip out of his arms and roll to the other side of the bed. She glanced back at him. He had just cracked his eyes open, and for a former Russian assassin, he looked uncharacteristically harmless. Bucky liked to be warm when he slept, so while she wearing just a big t-shirt, he had on a long sleeved shirt and a worn pair of joggers. Darcy’s heart fluttered a little, because he was just that handsome. 

It had been a few months since they had cracked and acted on their feelings for each other, and they had been some of the best months of Darcy’s life. She had a great boyfriend, an ideal job, and got to live in the same building as the Incredible Hulk. Of course, being Hydra’s slave for seventy years had taken its toll, and Bucky was definitely still recovering. But at least he attended his therapy sessions now, and it had been a good while since he had broken a piece of furniture. And Darcy had to admit, it was fun to teach him about the wonders of the 21st century. Not every woman got to show her boyfriend firsthand the beauty of self-serve frozen yogurt or Mario Kart. 

Now, in bed, Bucky gave her his best sad puppy eyes, stretching across the bed to her. Darcy sighed. He did have the most pitiful puppy eyes. 

“You can still keep sleeping,” she said, giving him the sternest look she could muster. “I mean, we did go pretty hard last night.”

“But why can’t you stay?” he asked, his voice gravelly from sleep. “I want you to stay too.”

Darcy perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head. “Told ya. I have some work in the lab.”

Bucky pouted, which was adorable, and sat up, running a hand through his hair. “What if I can convince you to stay?”

Darcy grinned. “And how would you go about doing that?”

Bucky’s eyes were playful and dark. “How about we start with this?” He moved closer, sliding his hand along her jaw and pressing his lips to hers. 

They kissed for a while, slowly on the edge of the bed, bodies warm from sleep and hands lazy. Bucky threaded his fingers through her hair and deftly maneuvered Darcy onto his lap, sliding his hands up her thighs. She sighed into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip and gently scratching her nails down his chest. 

“This is gross,” she murmured against his mouth. “Morning breath make-out sessions are not a thing for a reason.”

“Let’s make them a thing,” Bucky replied, pressing light kisses down her neck. 

Darcy laughed. “Still gross. Now, as I was saying, I need to go to the--” She cut off sharply as Bucky began to draw firm circles around her nipples through her shirt. 

He smirked. “You were saying?”

“I said that I needed to get to the lab. Those samples aren’t going to file themselves,” she said, letting her head fall back as he gently massaged her breasts with those big hands. 

“Stay,” he said, dropping his head down until his forehead rested on hers and settling his hands on the curve of her waist. “You can have tomorrow to work.”

“Or,” Darcy said, unwinding her legs from around his waist and standing up, “I can have today to work and tomorrow to have amazing marathon sex with you.”

Bucky frowned, but made an excited noise at the prospect of marathon sex. “But what am I supposed to do all day?”

Darcy fixed her hair, which his hands had quickly made a mess of. “Um, I’m not your babysitter, Mr. Barnes. I’m sure you can find something to do with yourself.” She started toward the bathroom with some clothes and paused in the doorway. “But if not, I think I have some coloring books and crayons for you to play with. But only if you’re good.”

She heard a snort and a thud of the pillow hitting the door as she closed it. Darcy began to get ready for the day, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She heard a few floorboards creak outside but assumed that Bucky was getting a drink before returning to bed to pout and probably fall asleep again. 

So when she opened the door and came face to face with a hard, muscular chest, she let out a small shriek. Bucky grinned as she collided with his chest. 

“Hi there,” he said, his eyes sparkling and looking very awake. “I have one more desperate pitch to try and get you to stay.”

Darcy took a breath and planted her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow skeptically. “And what is that?”

He had taken off his shirt and pulled back his hair, so she could now fully appreciate the smooth, tan skin and the shiny arm. Now she watched greedily as said arm flexed, crossing in front of him and revealing a pint of chocolate ice cream. 

Darcy frowned. “Bucky, I don’t know how you did things back in the Stone Age, but ice cream is not a healthy breakfast. I need brain food. You know. Acai berries. Granola. Organic yogurt.”

Bucky smirked. “This doesn’t have to be breakfast.”

“But why would we eat ice cream--oh.” Darcy realized what he was referring to and her stomach flipped a little. 

“I made a promise to you a while back about you, me, and some ice cream, and I intend to keep that promise. Preferably right now,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the bed again. 

She balked a bit. “But what about the sheets? I really don’t want to have to scrub chocolate out of my sheets later.”

Bucky sat himself on the edge of the bed and grabbed a spoon from the nightstand. “Have you heard of these things called Tide Pods? You just throw them in the washing machine and they make everything clean and smell real good.” He frowned. “They also look like candy, and Tony told me to eat one, but he was taking a video of me and I hate it when he does that so I didn’t eat it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, because this was the man she had chosen to give her heart to. “Bucky, never eat a Tide Pod. Those are for washing clothes.” She sighed, running her hands through her hair. “Well, I’m actually kind of in the mood for some chocolate, so if you’re not going to share I’m going to have to take that away from you until you can learn some better manners.”

He smirked, sliding a spoonful of creamy deliciousness into his mouth. “What are you gonna do, spank me?”

“Are you into that?” she asked, climbing onto the bed next to him and yanking the spoon from his fingers. 

He leaned over and gently kissed her neck, his lips warm, his mouth cold. “I could be. If you are.” 

“Not today,” Darcy decided, savoring the chocolate flavor. “Today is for you and me and the best ice cream flavor in the world.”

Bucky kissed her, tongue instantly tangling with hers and teeth nipping at her lip. He tasted sweet and cool and utterly sinful. Darcy made a satisfied sound and pushed herself closer to him, hands running up and down his back. Everything tasted like chocolate and all she could think about was pulling him closer, needing more bare skin against hers. 

She let out a blissed-out sound. “Mmmm, God, Bucky. For the love of all things holy, please don’t stop.”

He smiled into her hair. “Anything for a pretty lady like you.”

Darcy arched her back, steadying herself against him, and let Bucky do his magic. Warmth slowly flooded her as he took her apart with his hands and mouth. His metal fingers danced up her back under her shirt, and he sucked a mark on her collarbone that she was sure would bruise. If it was any other time she would have stopped him, but she was willing to wear high-collared shirts for the next week if it meant that his mouth would stay on her skin a little longer. Speaking of shirts, Bucky grabbed hers and pulled it off of her, throwing across the room to land in a corner. 

She could feel him getting hard under her, and she intentionally pushed closer and ground down on him a bit. The friction was delicious, and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. Darcy grinned and cupped his face in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and utterly gorgeous. 

“You’re so handsome,” she murmured against his lips. “So damn handsome.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers. “Not as much as you are beautiful, doll.” He slid his hands along her legs, his fingers resting on her inner thighs. 

Darcy arched into him, desperately needing his hands on her. “Please, Bucky, please.” 

His lips were painfully tempting. “Please what?”

Darcy saw the triumph in his eyes. “You know what.”

“Have I convinced you to stay?” he asked, eyes locked on hers as he gently teased the edges of her panties with his fingertips. “Are you sure this is more fun than working in your lab?”

“Yes! And for the love of God, touch me, Bucky Barnes!”

Bucky grinned and promptly ripped her underwear off her, the fabric tearing like paper under his grasp. “God, I love having a metal hand,” he mused, sliding the fingers of his left hand along her. 

Darcy was wet, her cunt aching for his touch and her clit almost throbbing. She moaned as the cool metal dipped into her pussy before stroking up to circle around her clit until she was panting and grinding onto his hand. Bucky began to suck little kisses across the tops of her breasts, and she barely stifled a cry as he slid a finger inside of her, curling it and rubbing against her G-spot in a way that made her mind blank out completely. 

“Don’t keep those moans in,” he panted, his other hand threading through her hair, pulling just hard enough to drive her crazy. “I want to hear every sound you make.”

She moaned, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Gasping, Darcy leaned forward, desperately trying to generate more friction on her clit. Bucky made a satisfied sound, fucking her harder with his hand and letting the heel of his hand rub against her clit, the gun callouses rough and perfect. 

“Gonna come?” he asked, groaning as her fingers scraped down his chest, catching briefly on his nipples and making him shudder. 

Darcy nodded, eyes closed, breathing harsh. Lost in the feelings of his hardness under her, his hand working inside of her, his skin against hers. Her whole world was on edge, and she knew she was barely breathing, all her energy focused on chasing the orgasm. Bucky shifted his palm slightly, letting it stimulate her clit from another angle, and she gasped, feeling intense pleasure shoot through her. He moaned, letting his head fall back as she writhed in his lap, whimpering and panting and finally latching her mouth onto the skin of his shoulder, leaving a distinct mark that he knew would bruise. 

When her body stopped shaking, Darcy slowly pulled back, breathing hard. Bucky was staring at her, his eyes dark with desire. 

She took a breath, feeling the sweat on her skin and her heart beating a million miles a minute. “That was . . . really good.”

“I’ll say.” Bucky swallowed hard. “That was fucking hot, doll.” 

“Good,” said Darcy, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “And now it’s your turn. You’re wearing too many clothes, Barnes.”

Bucky grinned and shoved at the waistband of his joggers and lifted his hips off the bed slightly. “Maybe you can help me with that.”

Sliding his pants down, she was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Darcy was definitely checking him out as more bare skin came into view. Bucky was all thick muscle and solid warmth, yet there was a leanness and agility to him that contradicted the firm strength that the rest of his body displayed. When Darcy had first seen him in a domestic environment, she had been struck by the grace with which he moved. It was like watching a dancer, all sleek lines and quiet power. 

Now, she ran a hand down his thigh, watching the muscles flex and tense under her touch. He was covered in scars, some from childhood and some from the seventy years that he had been held by Hydra. It still made her mad to think about him being hurt and in pain, but she took every opportunity to kiss those marks and ensure that he would never be hurt like that again. Darcy gently massaged her way back up his legs until she reached his waist, her fingers lightly skimming his hip bones. 

And finally, finally, she came to the star of the show: his cock. It was a thing of beauty, she thought, standing tall and thick against his stomach, a little pool of precum slicking his skin. Sliding her hand up his shaft, she marveled at how silky the skin was. Above her, Bucky let out a choked moan and shifted on the bed, letting his metal hand fist itself in the sheets. She continued to tease him with firm strokes until he started to sweat, and then took her hand away and moved up the bed. 

Bucky’s head shot up, confusion clear on his face. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

Darcy smoothed a hand through his hair. “It’s fine. I’ve just decided to work from the top down this time, if you know what I mean.” She smirked and reached over for the halfway-melted ice cream. “And I need some of this.”

She took a spoonful, which was still delicious, and leaned in for a kiss. It quickly turned dirty, tongues sliding against each other, hands wandering, lips exploring. When she pulled away, both of them were panting, and Darcy could feel need singing in her bloodstream. 

Sitting back on her heels, she took a small bit of ice cream and let it fall onto Bucky’s chest, over his right pectoral. He jumped a bit, letting out a little yelp at the sudden coldness, and she giggled. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, a sparkle in his eyes and a dark playfulness in his voice that made her ten times more turned on. 

She made her eyes as wide and as innocent as possible. “Nothing, honey. I just spilled some ice cream and I think I should clean it up.” She ducked her head down and began to lap up the ice cream on his chest, making sure to suck it all off and leave her mark on him. 

His eyes fluttered closed, body flexing on the bed. “Oh, Jesus, doll. That’s so--oh my God, that’s good.”

Darcy moved down the bed a bit and did it again, letting more fall onto his abs. She ran a finger down the muscle appreciatively as his abs rippled and she leaned into clean it all off, savoring the taste of the ice cream and the warmth of his skin under her mouth. Darcy continued the pattern, dripping ice cream onto his skin and licking it up until he was panting and obviously trying not to thrust his hips up to seek out some kind of friction. She worked her way back up his chest and down again, then around his hips to his upper thigh and back to his stomach, all the while carefully avoiding his needy cock, which was a lovely shade of red and leaking all over his stomach. 

“Darcy,” he gasped, as she enthusiastically cleaned his chest of ice cream with kitten licks. “Darcy, please.”

She loved it when his voice got low and hoarse like that. “What do you want?”

“Please, just please--”  
“You have to say it.” Darcy met his eyes and grinned. This was a fun game. 

She could almost see him grinding his teeth, because James Buchanan Barnes did not beg. But his body was telling her the exact opposite, flushed and heated and so fucking needy. Finally she saw the fight seep out of him, and she knew she had won this round. 

“Fine,” he rasped, eyes closed. “Please, suck my cock.”

Darcy felt a rush of heat spike through her. “You only had to ask.”

She took his cock in her mouth slowly, letting her saliva and the generous amounts of precum to slick up the shaft. Sucking gently, she rolled his balls in her hand and watched him push his head back into the pillows, obviously in absolute heaven. Taking a careful breath through her nose, Darcy slid her mouth down, relaxing enough to take most of him into her mouth. Bucky moaned, legs tensing and releasing. She started a routine of licking up and down his length, suckling at the head, and then taking him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked, until she could tell he was pretty close to coming. 

It actually surprised her a bit when he came, his body flexing and his come shooting into her mouth. Darcy fought back the instinct to immediately pull away and swallowed, taking measured breaths through her nose. When he finished coming, she pulled off, delicately wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Crawling up to him, Darcy lay down on the bed and Bucky wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

He was still breathing hard. “Wow. Christ, Darcy. God. I mean, that was--that was incredible. I can’t even--” he broke up, noticing Darcy’s grin. “What?”

She beamed up at him, happiness practically spilling out of her. “I gave the Winter Soldier such a good blow job that he forgot how to speak.” Suddenly she was laughing so hard she could barely speak. “If only I had figured out this was the key to getting you to shut up sooner.”

Bucky reached over, playfully covering her face with his hand. “Don’t worry, I think my ability to speak is coming back to me.”

“Damn,” she said, and laughed when he shoved her away. 

“But really though,” Bucky said, when she was back in his arms, “you certainly have some skills. Very valuable skills, I might add.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Darcy replied, feeling suddenly drowsy. “Maybe we can practice some more later. After a nap.”

Bucky grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the two of them. “Sounds fair. And we can have some more ice cream when we get up. I think I bought two of them when I went to the store.”

Darcy popped her head up, wrinkling her nose. “Hmm. I don’t think I can do chocolate ice cream like a normal person anymore. It’s kind of a sex thing now for me.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “One morning of sex, super soldier, and chocolate ice cream, and it’s a sex thing?”

“Yeah, that kind of did it for me.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, pushing back his hair and lying down again. 

Darcy cuddled closer. “That only means we’ll have to have sex again sometime. I gotta get my chocolate fix somehow.”

And even though her eyes were closed, Darcy was sure she could hear his smile as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this sucker very carefully, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about it! But I felt that Bucky and Darcy deserved to have this chocolate-filled experience so yeah :)


End file.
